How many significant figures does $0.69383500$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{693835}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{693835}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{69383500}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.